kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Oogie Boogie
"Nobody disrespects me! Nobody!" Oogie Boogie is a major supporting villain in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, serving as a lower-ranking member of the Hellfire Organization. His role is mostly the same as before, only slightly changed to also make him the Big Bad of the Sleepy Hollow campaign of "The Journey" and the Final Boss of the Swan Lake campaign of "The Chain of Memories". Story Before Birth of A New Era Long after the Keyblade War had passed and the worlds split apart by the Gods to keep them safe, life returned mostly to normal for the inhabitants of those worlds. However, an unforseen side-effect of the world-splitting was the event known as the Holiday Sundering - an event where the holidays celebrated by mortal men gained enough belief and wish energy to become an entire world themselves. One of the holidays made real during the Holiday Sundering was Bug Day, a holiday celebrating the triumph of evolution over insectkind during the primordial days of Earth's past. To watch over this holiday as had been done with the other holidays soon after their creation, a mortal being was chosen by the Gods and ascended to the status of Guardian. In the case of Bug Day, a group of lowly bugs, united by a common desire to survive at all costs, were merged together into a living Walking Worm/Hive Mind by the creation energies of a then-uncorrupted Kozmotis Pitchiner. Kept stable by a magic burlap sack, the Hive Mind became known as Oogie Boogie, the Guardian of Anticipation, as his newly gained addiction for gambling always caused him to anticipate the best outcome in his games and for the future of the evolution of life on Earth. However, Oogie's Guardian status was not to last as over hundreds of years, people had begun to despise Bug Day as nothing more but a disgusting event of drunken stupidity and mashed up bug guts. Eventually, they began to simply not celebrate the holiday at all, choosing to slowly forget about it all as time went on. Tragically, this caused the world of Bug Day to fall to darkness and vanish from existence forever, and only Oogie Boogie, the leader of that world, managed to escape by the threads of his lips. Cursing the High Council for abandoning him to his fate, Oogie quit the Guardians and so sought to rebuild his Holiday by simply destroying another in its place, selecting the nearby Halloween Town as his target for terraforming. He and his newly constructed army of demonic insects soon invaded the town one evening and almost suceeded in beginning the terraforming procedure within the forthnight. However, a newly ascended Keyblade Guardian named Jack Skellington found out what happened to his world and set forth to defeat the rogue Guardian for the world's safety. Oogie survived the ensuing battle, learned to fear the newly crowned Pumpkin King, and was banished to his underground lair for all eternity. As a result, the High Council, divided between the Jedi Keyblade Order and the Guardians, chose to strike down all mention of Oogie's involvement in their group from the history books as a means of maintaining their noble image to the public. Between Birth of A New Era and The Journey Oogie is later approached by Captain Pete of the Hellfire Organization to join the group on his mistress Maleficent's orders. At first, the bag of bugs refuses to accept the invitation to the Forbidden Mountains on account that her influence might end up cramping his style, but after Pete scares him with a swarm of Darkhearts hungry for his Guardian heart, he changes his mind and takes a Black Corridor to the ruined castle. There, he, alongside many other dark-hearted sorcerors and witches, takes his place into the throne room of the castle to bear witness to Maleficent's proposition: if they help her find the fabled ten princesses of heart, she will give them the powers to control the Darkhearts to conquer their own worlds and eliminate their greatest enemies. Accepting her offer as the others do, Oogie receives a page from Marwoleath and Dooku's report to better understand and control the Darkhearts as he helps carry out Maleficent's scheme for the next ten years. The Journey Many years after the fall of Imperial Coruscant and the Enchanted Dominion's capitol city of Radiant Garden, around the time of the beginning of Mickey Mouse's journey, Oogie had ascended to the rank of Council-Member within the Hellfire Organization's forces due to his good work in providing lost souls for the Darkhearts to assimilate and feast upon. He is usually seen annoying the rest of his allies in meetings, but cares about their common goal of total world domination. Soon after the fall of fellow member Jafar, Oogie becomes the new head instigator of Darkheart attacks on the worlds, using a constellation-predicting slot machine devised by himself and Yzma to pin-point which world's keyhole is currently at its weakest point so as to strike there first before the Keyblaee Wielder can get there in time. Oogie's first assignment is to send his arachnid contact, Black Widow, to strike up a partnership with the disgraced Ivan Vanko and give him command of the Darkhearts. Oogie then goes on to provide fellow member Scar with the services of his Shadow to scare the Wildebeest Herd into the infamous Stampede which led to the murder of King Mufasa. However, Oogie would make a huge mistake in his third assignment, where, during the Stallion Cup at Mt. Olympus, he sent Recoome and Burter to kill Hercules as a favor to Hades, only to accidentally cause the Exaltation of Belle as Sailor Jupiter by her drive to protect her family and friends from this evil threat despite the limitations of her deal made with the Beast. Belle is able to easily defeat the two brutish goons, which proves Oogie to not be as effective as he presented himself, and more incentive for the treacherous sea witch Ursula to try and weasel in for Maleficent's favor as the new lead henchman. The evil faerie thus strips Oogie of his ability to control the Darkhearts and demotes him from his position in favor of Doctor Facilier, one of Ursula's loyalist allies. Desperate to regain some measure of favor from his Mistress, Oogie accepts a job to begin a secret assault on the world of Sleepy Hollow, which is connected to his prison-territory in Halloween Town. He achieves this by sending his Dominion bodyguard, the ghostly bride Constance Hatchaway, to Sleepy Hollow to abduct wandering travelers passing through the forest in the middle of the night and drain them of their hearts to refuel Oogie's dark power. However, the Darkheart legions that were loaned to him by Facilier are temporarily stopped from entering the mortal realm by Jack Skellington and Doctor Finkelstein using one of the doctor's inventions, an artificial heart made from scrap metal and tissues connected by physical emotion-fueled threads and powered by the Red Rainbow Crystal. Upon hearing from his minions, Lock, Shock and Barrel, that Jack had used the artificial heart to try and purify the Darkhearts by his whim and use them instead as a means of beginning relationships with the folk of Sleepy Hollow by Halloween Night, Oogie ordered them to steal it so that he may use it increase his control over his undead legions and strike down all who would dare oppose him. Upon receiving the heart, Oogie swallowed it as soon as his uninvited guests, the Crew of the Highwind, Ichabod Crane, Brom Bones and Jack Skellington arrived. Using the artificial heart's power, Oogie targeted Belle specifically for supposedly falling for the Beast's "lies" and mocking her for believing in love at all. Ariel as Sailor Triton argues otherwise that love is precious and everyone has someone meant for them, imploring Belle to keep believing in love and hope that she will free to be reunited with her father again. This causes Belle to snap out of her Heroic B.S.O.D. and inspires her to fight back as Sailor Jupiter. Oogie, shocked that his trick had failed him, immediately then tried to summon an army of Darkhearts to due the heroes in, but as the heart he swallowed was not genuine, not as many Echthroi flocked around him as he had hoped. Out of anger of being disrespected by such lower life forms for the last time, Oogie activated his Torture Chamber weapons and battled the group with Constance and the Headless Horseman at his side. Soon after being defeated by having his bugs spilt out of his body, Oogie was magically revived by the Red Rainbow Crystal and took control over his entire manor. Merging with it as he grew in size, he attacked Taran and his friends once more. Taran battled the manor, and destroyed it (and Oogie Boogie with it) by destroying all the shadow life-orbs created by the Echthroi to sustain his life-force. The Chain of Memories/Reversed Awakenings During the convergence of Memorial Castle to several other worlds as part of Nos4A2's nefarious plans, the world of Other-World becomes connected to the castle through a portal set up in the Beldam's secret passageway. The spider-faerie takes advantage of this portal to begin drawing up memory energy from her world as part of the BlackFrost Organization's goals to take down the Dominion XIII before they can take Mickey Mouse away from them. Eventually, the Other Mother gains enough memory energy to resurrect Oogie Boogie to do her bidding, but the incensed walking worm still has a few holes in his memory due to the flawed procedure in bringing him back from the dead. Nonetheless, Oogie takes the Beldam's offer to join her in exchange for seeking revenge on Taran and Mickey Mouse for their involvement in his previous demise, and is later sent to capture Coraline after the girl escapes to try and close the gateway between the faerie's web and the real world so she can rescue her family and friends. As Oogie crawls his way through the passage, he spots a potion of clear red liquid, thinking it could restore to him his missing memories, and swipes it without anyone else looking. During the battle against the Beldam in her true arachnid form, Oogie slips away into the back without anyone noticing to drink the potion uninterrupted. But once he finishes drinking it, he soon finds out much too late, however, that it was actually a Vial of Fear Poison concocted by Dr. Frankenollie to eliminate opponents of the Dominion XIII. The result causes him to go mad with fear as the toxin slowly melts his brain and pumps his heart into overexhaustion, and he wildly flails into the battlefield with reckless abandon, leading him to be slain by a Keyblade stab to the heart courtesy of Mickey. This tears apart his burlap skin and causes him to unravel into a squirming, dissipating pile of bugs, but his primary brain bug manages to escape being squashed again by fleeing into a corner safely, leading with him a small trail of insects under his control so they can form a new body at a later time. Ironically, this allows for Oogie to survive the fall of the BlackFrost Organization some time later with Jadis' death in Narnia, and, seeing no alternative to stay alive, is forced to team up with Hades and Queen Cora Mills to try and lure Oswald and Mozenrath back to their side to revive the Hellfire Organization under their leadership and his might. But the wormy boogeyman soon discovers much too late that Oswald has no intention with siding with the dark shadows of heart ever again, and, after nearly losing his life again in a gamble at a memory-simulacrum of Halloween Town, Oogie is forced to flee for his life out the door of his lair and into Castle Oblivion, where he runs smack dab into Savage Opress, who has come again to Oswald to make his second offer for the rabbit to join their loyalist faction in the Dominion XIII with all the powers of darkness at his side, pleading with him that it is the only way to save his friend upstairs from the manipulative clutches of NOS-4-A2 and his vile witch servant, while claiming also that since the light has blinded Mickey to the truth, only the blackest shadow from his friend will set him free. To prove his point, Savage orders Oswald to kill Oogie, framing him as being in league with the Dominion traitors to control Mickey's mind through his memories, much to the horrified bugsack's shock. Oogie pleads Oswald to spare him as he had nothing to do with Mickey's condition, which gives the rabbit pause to mull about, and ultimately reject Savage's offer to join them, shouting back to the Silent Warrior that maybe Mickey and Taran are in danger and that he will save them one way or another, but that doesn't mean he'll team up with evil beings who would use his darkness just to hurt innocent lives to make them feel better about their own selves. Savage, disappointed in Oswald's answer, decides to challenge the rabbit in battle since he has proven himself unwilling to help them in any way, though not before he rushes forth and uses his double-bladed Skysplittter lightsaber-axe to cut the screaming Oogie in half and crushes his brain bug to a pulp, killing the last of the BlackFrost Org's members personally. An Empire of Dreams A year later, Maleficent revives Oogie Boogie upon the request of Lock, Shock, and Barrel, while also secretly doing so on the hopes that she can re-recruit him for the army she is building to counteract the forces of the Dominion XIII, who she feels have been influencing her schemes a bit too much for far too long. Unfortunately, Oogie Boogie still has difficulty remembering things since his resurrection due to the Beldam's earlier method of resurrection. While he is capable of remembering Jack from before his defeat a year earlier, and Maleficent as well, he forgets Sandy Claws's identity quickly, and has to constantly be reminded about it by Creeper's gang members. Meanwhile, after discovering Christmas Town, Jack Skellington decides to put a spin on the holiday season by bringing the joyous holiday of Christmas to Halloween Town. As part of the plan, Jack orders Lock, Shock, and Barrel to kidnap Santa Claus, whilst he takes the jolly ruler's place in delivering gifts to the children of the world for the night. Though the trio of trick-or-treaters were specifically ordered to leave Oogie Boogie out of the festivities due to the rumors beings spread about his return, the trio take a successfully kidnapped Santa to Oogie's fun house, where the sadistic gambler teasing tortures the confused victim, wanting to have a little fun before devouring him. Under Maleficent's orders, however, Oogie intends to leave his heart be as she needs it to transform it into one of the most powerful Darkheart lords in her arsenal for her plot to accumulate a large amount of hearts on Christmas Eve and converts the migrated present making machine into a Darkheart making machine similar to the one developed by Darth Vader long beforehand. Meanwhile, Jack's close friend, Sally, realizes the trouble that's been caused, and rushes to Oogie's lair to rescue Santa. As Oogie begins the process of turning Santa into both his latest meal and Maleficent's newest servant, Sally arrives and uses her detached leg to distract a perverted Oogie. While the boogeyman is distracted, Sally and Santa try to make their escape, only to be caught before they can do so. Furious by being made a fool of, Oogie captures the two and sentences them both to painful deaths. Back in the human world, Jack's present-delivers were a failure, and the former Pumpkin King was shot down by human military forces after being conceived as a threat. As Halloween Town mourns the apparent loss of their friend, the Mayor announces the tragedy throughout the town on his megaphone, which catches the attentions of Oogie, Sally, and Santa. Believing there's now no one capable of rescuing his victims, Oogie continues onward with his scheme, while Jack (who survived the attack) awakens in the human world and quickly rushes back to Halloween Town after coming to a realization that Halloween is his rightful holiday. Without wasting anytime, Jack, now rejoined by Mickey and the Highwind Crew, arrives at Oogie's funhouse, merged with the Present Factory from Christmas Town, and successfully rescues Sally and Santa just in time. No sooner did this happen, though, when Oogie abandoned Maleficent's plans, saying that she was just cramping his style. Angered, Maleficent leaves, and Oogie once again battles against the heroes. Of course, Oogie fails yet again, coming apart at the seams just like last time thanks to Jack pulling on the loose thread just as before. This time, after Donald stomps on Oogie's brain bug, he casts a sealing spell on the boogieman's soul to ensure he will never come back again. Return of the Keyblade (Reprises role from "Oogie's Revenge" as well as serving as the Man Behind the Man for the events of "Coco" and "Hocus Pocus") Appearance and Personality Oogie's outside appearance is very simple. He is covered from head to toe in a grey burlap sack, and an obvious seam is visible along the sides. Oogie is quite rotund, with stumpy legs and fingerless arms, a stark contrast to Jack Skellington's gaunt, tall physique. Like Jack, the "eyes" in Oogie's head are featureless black holes, as is the inside of his mouth. The tip of his head extends outward and flops down, vaguely resembling Jack's Santa hat. On the inside of the sack, Oogie is a huge mass of a variety of different colored bugs. In the movie, Oogie also produces a snake from his mouth as a "tongue" to intimidate Santa Claus by hissing at him. The majority of Oogie's consciousness is held by one, green, earwig-like bug in his head, and it is only by squashing this one that Oogie can be killed. Unlike the other residents of Halloween Town, who are innocent, good creatures whose job it is to scare, Oogie Boogie is the only resident of Halloween Town who is truly evil. Oogie Boogie's most dominant emotion of his personality is obviously fear. Whether it's scaring the daylights out of others, or being terrified himself, Oogie is always involved with fear. He also is shown to be considerably more dull than the other villains. Although he does seem to have his smart streak every now and then. Oogie also shows a love to gamble and to play games. With the dice that he always throws and the fact that his boss battles take place on game boards (more torture-like game boards) makes this obvious. Also, Oogie has been shown to annoy the other Disney villains in some scenes, seen when he tells Captain Hook that "you're no prize yourself," after which Hook angrily tells him to shut up. He is also the most sassy of the group. Despite his menacing appearance, Oogie is in fact nothing more than a coward, who relies on fighting dirty, too afraid to take on enemies himself, rather sending his booby traps and strange gambling devices to fight for him. Abilities Boss Strategy Boss Music: The Encounter Gallery Oogie Boogie (Human Disguise) by rinkusu001.jpg|Oogie's human disguise while in Traverse Town - by Rinkusu001 Oogie Boogie (Bug King Armor).png|Oogie as the Bug King, used for The Battle of Coruscant Shadow Oogie Boogie.png|Oogie's Shadow Oogie Boogie's Heartless.jpg|Oogie Boogie as a partial Darkheart, the mastermind behind the Experiment's rampage 1457516-chapter 24 taking out the trash 028.jpg|Mega-Oogie, Oogie's final form assumed after absorbing enough darkness from the Holiday Worlds to become a God PITCH BLACK VS OOGIE BOOGIE.jpg|Pitch Black VS Oogie Boogie Category:Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Demons Category:Former Member of the High Council Category:Kings Category:Magic Users Category:Insects Category:Darkness Users Category:The New Hellfire Organization Category:Darkheart Lords Category:Holiday World Guardians Category:Oogie's Gambling Party Category:Maleficent's Inner Circle Category:BlackFrost Organization